Furballs
<< Episode 23 Episode 25 >> Episode N°24 – Furballs Now that Nathaniel's secret is out in the open, the tension has died down and the school is happy once again. It's time to take a trip to the Pet Shop! Puppies, Kittens, Rodents... Your friends don't know in which direction to turn. Will one of them crack and adopt a little furball? Video Preview Summary of episode here Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Quest Items Illustrations Episode Exclusive Backgrounds Episode24Background1.jpeg Episode24Background2.jpeg Episode24Background3.jpeg Episode Guide Episode N°24 – Furballs Love Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Black answer has no effect on the guy ---- 'Nathaniel' 「''I understand if you don't want to forgive me, right away, for what I said to you... But please,'' promise me you will think about it…''」'' * A. Idiot... * B. I'm not so sure... * C. Of course I forgive you! + 「''At the same time, it's logical that this solution came from him. Even if... I still don't understand why he helped me.」 * A. I don't think that he understands that, either. + * B. Maybe because he is a good person, deep down. - * C. Castiel isn't an idiot! He just knew how to put things in perspective. 「''Yes. It's modest, but pretty nice.」 * A. Can I visit one day? / * B. I'm happy that you found a nice place to live. / 「''Well... Now that I live alone, I can do things that my parents would never have tolerated.」 * A. You are going to authorize yourself to get lower grades? - * B. Meaning? / 「''Actually, my project has to do with the fact that I live alone now. I like being independent, but I would still like to have some company... Can you guess what I'm getting at?」 * A. Are you going get... A girlfriend? / * B. Are you going to get a pet? / * C. Are you going to find a roommate? 「''People don't change. So, do you want to come with me?」 * A. I would like that, yeah! It'll be fun! + * B. I think I'm free, yeah. / 「''To go to the pet shop.」 * A. I might be late because of my detention. Don't wait for me. - * B. Oh no... I messed everything up with this stupid detention. + * C. Shoot! What are we going to do then? I have to clean the Science Room! /(?) 「''$Pseudo, does it bother you if Amber comes with us?」 * A. (Out of the question! I have to convince Nathaniel.) --> Next Dialogue * B. (I don't want her to come, but I don't want to complain to Nathaniel either about what she did to my homework.) / 「''Amber, what did you do?」 (from previous A.) * A. She stole my homework and ripped it up. So, I'm sorry, but I can't spend time with her. * B. She stole my homework and ripped it up. If you want, I'll leave you both alone. / Amber- 「''Oh no! I want to go see the baby kitties first!」 * A. We are here for Nathaniel, so, he should decide. * B. Don't be stupid. Nathaniel will be tempted if we do that. We should find a salesperson first. * C. I would like to see the kittens too… 「''Don't go overboard, I'm sticking to my plan. I have to think before I decide.」 * A. You're right. They are living creatures, not stuffed animals. / * B. Stop thinking so much... These little guys are just waiting to be adopted! / * C. And, just how long are you going to think about this? Shop Lady- 「''Excuse me?」 * A. (Intervene.) - * B. (Let things happen.) ---- 'Castiel' 「''At the same time, when the teacher talked about the assignment, your face gave it all away. It was hard not to notice.」 * A. Yeah, well, I feel a little watched now. / * B. Oh yeah? And, what kind of face was I making? + * C. And still, you should have seen your face! 「''What were you doing in the pet shop?」 * A. Oh, well, what one usually does in a pet shop; watch movies, do our nails and we slept over. / * B. Actually, we just went to get some information. Nathaniel wants to adopt a kitten, but he wanted to ask some questions beforehand. - * C. We went to see the cute little kittens! ---- 'Lysander' 「''We have more in common than I thought, then.」 * A. You can look at things like that… - * B. I think so too, yes! / * C. I don't have my head in the clouds as much as you! 「''He is right. It's a real responsibility. I don't think I would be capable of taking care of an animal…''」 * A. Yeah, you can't forget to feed an animal! / * B. I'm sure you could! You underestimate yourself. + * C. You shouldn't try, knowing you. ---- 'Alexy' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Armin' 「''It wasn't a good idea to choose Jigglypuff.」 * A. What are you playing? * B. Oh, are you playing Pokemon? / * C. Oh, are you playing Super Smash Bros? +/ ---- 'Kentin' 「''That teacher is pretty full of it. He didn't even let you explain yourself.」 * A. It's my fault, I should have been more careful and kept my homework with me. +/ * B. Yeah, I know, no need to rub salt in the wound. -(?) * C. It wouldn't have changed anything though... I don't have my homework in any case… /+ 「''No one asked for your opinion!」 * A. Kentin, I already made plans with Nathaniel, I'm sorry. /+ * B. I would have liked to walk home with you. +/ * C. If you are just going to be unpleasant, you can go right now, Kentin! -(?) 「''And, is it a good pet shop, at least?」 * A. Why do you want to know? / (Unlock plans with Ken) * B. Because there are pet shops that aren't good? / ---- 'Iris' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Rosalya' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Melody' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Violette' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Kim' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Capucine' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Peggy' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. Bloopers Use this section ONLY if bloopers are present in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Censored Content Name certain dialogues, statements, or other content from the episode that appear on the original French version, but were removed or changed on My Candy Love due to censoring. Use this section ONLY if something has been censored in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Trivia Use this section ONLY if trivia is present in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Category:Index Category:General wiki templates Category:Episode List